Changement De Dernière Minute
by Mana2702
Summary: Loki terrorise Stuttgart, Captain America et Iron Man interviennent. Tony doit ramener Loki au S.H.I.E.L.D, mais avant, il impose un petit détour au Dieu de la Malice...


Le Dieu de la Malice était descendu sur Midgard. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur Stuttgart. Sa descente n'était pas due au hasard. Il était là pour se venger de son frère d'une première part, mais aussi prendre le Tesseract d'autre part. Le choix de la ville n'était pas un hasard. C'est ici que se trouvait le Tesseract.

Le Tesseract était un gage d'alliance qu'il devait donner à l'Autre, le chef des Chitauris, une race extra-terrestre. C'était en quelque sorte la monnaie d'échange pour que les Chitauris l'aident à envahir la Terre.

Il voulait vraiment sa vengeance, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour qu'il y parvienne.

Il était donc là, absolument divin (c'est le cas de le dire) dans son long manteau, son costume trois pièces noirs parfaitement taillé, sa cravate ajustée et sa petite écharpe aux motifs farfelus. L'écharpe était en effet couleur crème, avec des cercles noirs et des croix vertes. Comme toujours, ses cheveux corbeaux étaient plaqués vers l'arrière, laissant encore plus voir ses yeux bleus qui passaient si rapidement de la malice à la cruauté la plus haute.

Il descendit l'escalier d'une démarche féline, son sceptre dans la main, regardant la foule qui se trouvait en bas en pleine réception de la haute société.

Il s'approcha d'un homme, le plaqua sur une table et lui enfonça un engin spécial très sophistiqué dans l'œil pour envoyer les informations oculaires à son esclaves, Hawkeye. Ces informations permettaient d'ouvrir le coffre où se trouvait le Tesseract. Loki était très heureux, il faisait souffrir cet homme avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, il tenait presque sa vengeance.

De plus, il aimait voir les gens fuirent à la suite ses actes. La crainte imposait le respect. Et en tant que Dieu, ces moins que rien lui devaient le respect, après tout, bientôt ils seraient ses esclaves.

Une fois le Tesseract récupéré, il sortit et regarda la foule terrifiée au dehors, changeant ses vêtements grâce à une illusion magique, se montrant dans son costume de Dieu.

Ce costume était composé d'un casque en or avec des cornes très hautes, une longue veste mélangeant le cuir noir, du vert émeraude et des parties d'armure en or comme les épaulières, des protections d'avant-bras, et des plaques sur le torse, une cape verte émeraude, une chemise à la fermeture et à l'agencement complexes en cuir noir, un pantalon en cuir noir, de longues bottes en cuir noir également arrivant sous le genoux.

Il avait plusieurs clones qui entouraient la foule, forçant ces gens à se rassembler en un énorme cercle et les effrayant mais avec sur leur visage une expression sadique de pur bonheur. Il força tout le monde à s'agenouiller devant lui. Après tout, il était un Dieu, et eux de simples mortels. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait les races inférieures, agenouillées devant lui.

Cependant, un vieil homme se leva et lui tint tête. Loki le regarda, pointant son sceptre sur lui. Ce vieillard avait du cran, mais le Dieu de la Malice allait le tuer pour l'exemple.

Au moment où il jeta le rayon bleu pour mettre fin aux jours de cet arrogant, il se fit soudain attaqué par Captain America.

Ce dernier s'était mit devant le vieil homme et avait renvoyé le rayon bleu à l'expéditeur grâce à son bouclier.

Loki soupira en se redressant, son rayon l'avait projeté au sol, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille deux minutes, à dominer le bas peuple. Ils commencèrent à se battre, Loki avait largement le dessus, il jubilait.

Un hélicoptère visait Loki pour lui tirer dessus, mais Iron Man arriva au même moment diffusant une musique d'AC/DC à plein régime.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, il ne manquait plus que lui, l'homme d'acier et en plus, il le visait avec toutes ses armes. Loki n'avait d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu face à toutes les armes de l'armure de métal. Il leva les mains en l'air en retirant l'illusion magique, s'affichant à nouveau dans son costume. Steve lança:

-Très bien Loki, on va t'emmener au S.H.I.E.L.D, ils s'occuperont de toi.

Loki sourit, il tourna un visage hautain vers le soldat:

-Fais comme tu veux soldat, de toute façon je sortirais quoi qu'il arrive!

Le Captain l'attrapa par le bras, le tordant et lança d'un air menaçant:

-N'en sois pas si sûr!

Tony lança:

-Du calme Steve, je m'en occupe.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain.

-Très bien, on se retrouve au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony hocha la tête:

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. A plus tard.

Steve lança un dernier regard mauvais à Loki, un regard à Tony pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle et partit.

Tony appuya sur un bouton qui lui retira l'armure et lança:

-Suis moi!

Loki leva les yeux au ciel:

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre comme ça, sans ton armure?

Tony soupira, appuya sur un bouton et seul son bras s'habilla de l'armure, il pouvait donc menacer Loki:

-Tu préfère comme ça? Aller avance!

Loki eut un petit sourire et commença à avancer:

-L'homme de métal passe du mauvais côté.

-Tais-toi et avance!

Ils avancèrent et Tony emmena le Dieu de la Malice dans un endroit désert après avoir zigzagué à travers les rues. C'était un bâtiment abandonné, sûrement une ancienne usine. Les portes fermaient mal, des vitres étaient cassées, la salle d'une taille immense était vide à l'exception de papiers qui s'étaient envolés et avaient atterrit là. Loki se mit à rire et se tourna:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Tony le regarda de la tête au pieds sans rien répondre, ses yeux noisettes s'assombrissant. Loki eut un large sourire:

-Je vois à ton regard que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Tony eut un petit sourire. Loki arqua un sourcil:

-Explique toi homme de métal!

Tony le regarda en se léchant les lèvres:

-Tu ne devine pas?

Loki se mit à rire:

-Bien sûr que si, vous les Midgardiens êtes si prévisibles! Mais je veux que tu le dise, ce sera ta première défaite!

Tony arqua un sourcil:

-C'est une drôle de façon de voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve que tu porte très bien le costume dis donc. D'ailleurs où l'as tu eu?

Loki le regarda en souriant et lança d'un air moqueur savourant sa victoire:

-Dans ton armoire, c'était le seul vêtement qui n'était pas en métal et qui m'allait.

Tony se mit à rire:

-Et bien j'ai bon goût.

Loki le fixa:

-Alors toi, Iron Man, tu me désire?

Tony hocha la tête en le dévorant des yeux. Loki se mit à rire:

-Misérable larve, tu va ramper devant moi et demander grâce avant que tu ne comprenne ce qui t'arrive!

Tony s'approcha du Dieu:

-Continue, parle moi mal comme ça, ça m'excite!

Loki le regarda et constata en effet que le tissu du jean de Tony était mit à rude épreuve. Il sourit:

-Vous les Midgardiens êtes si faibles, si pathétiques et tellement insignifiants!

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Tony se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne, passant sa main sur le torse de Loki à travers son costume.

Le Dieu se mit à rire:

-Tu es content là hein? Misérable créature!

-Plus tu va m'insulter plus j'aurais envie de toi!

Il mêla à nouveau sa langue à la sienne, puis se recula. Il avait retiré son armure autour de son bras. Loki plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noisettes de Tony et lança:

-Maintenant tu va te mettre à genoux et me supplier de te laisser me toucher!

Tony eut un sourire en coin, se mit à genoux et leva les yeux vers Loki. Le génie déglutit avec peine en voyant le renflement dans le pantalon de Loki. Il voyait à travers le pantalon que le Dieu devait avoir un pénis à la taille impressionnante. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se rapprochant du pantalon du Dieu.

Ce dernier gifla Tony violemment, le faisant tomber au sol.

Iron Man se redressa et lança un regard légèrement surpris à Loki. Ce dernier regarda Tony en haussant les sourcils, lançant à Tony un regard qui montrait qu'il attendait quelque chose:

-J'attends, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à faire.

Le génie sourit:

-Je vous en supplie, Maître, laissez moi vous toucher.

Loki éclata de rire:

-Tu es si pitoyable! Et bien figure toi que non, je n'ai pas envie d'être touché par une chose aussi inférieure!

-Maître, je vous en supplie!

Tony se pencha d'avantage, montrant son infériorité au Dieu et se rapprochant de son sexe par la même occasion.

Loki croisa ses bras derrière son dos, montrant bien à quel point il se moquait de la situation:

-Je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu à me proposer?

Tony sourit, se pencha et commença à baisser la braguette du Dieu.

Ce dernier regarda Tony avec attention, mais chaque fois que le génie regardait le visage de Loki, ce dernier se parait de son visage le plus impassible. Tony baissa le boxer de Loki et prit directement son sexe en bouche. Loki eut un large sourire et lança:

-Bien, tu es un bon esclave, obéissant et très attentionné. Ce que tu propose est intéressant.

Pour toute réponse, Tony donna un coup de langue sur le gland de Loki.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en retenant de justesse un grognement de plaisir.

Tony prit le pénis du Dieu le plus loin possible dans sa bouche.

En effet, le Dieu avait un membre d'une taille très imposante, il était donc impossible à Tony de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Tony donna un coup de hanche dans la bouche de Tony.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Loki. Ce dernier soupira:

-Je m'ennuie!

Tony accéléra la cadence et lança:

-Comme ça?

Loki eut un large sourire:

-Comment ça?

-Comme ça Maître?

Loki sourit:

-C'est mieux. Hum... oui tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal.

Tony continua de faire aller et venir sa tête, puis il se redressa et regarda Loki. Il se leva et cueillit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le Dieu le repoussa:

-Tu n'es qu'un esclave, pour qui te prends-tu?

-J'ai envie de toi!

-Silence!

Tony se tut immédiatement.

Loki le fixa, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, marchant autour de lui. Cet examen provoqua un frisson d'excitation chez le génie. Il aimait être regardé comme ça par ce magnifique Dieu. Loki lança:

-Déshabille toi, commence par ton t-shirt!

Tony s'exécuta, exposant son torse musclé à Loki ainsi que son cœur artificiel. Loki fit courir son regard sur le corps musclé et lança:

-Caresse toi!

Tony regarda Loki sans comprendre. Le Dieu s'impatienta:

-Stark je t'ai dit de te caresser!

Tony commença par faire courir ses mains sur son torse et ses abdos musclés.

Loki eut un petit sourire, il aimait beaucoup dominer ainsi la situation. Il lança:

-Stop!

Tony s'arrêta, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Loki lança:

-Finis de te déshabiller, tout!

Tony s'exécuta et regarda Loki. Sa bite était fièrement dressée vers le séduisant Dieu qui, lui, était toujours habillé. Loki lança:

-Maintenant tu va prendre ma main et tu va la faire courir sur ton corps. Mais pas sur ta queue! Et si tu ne respecte pas cette règle, le jeu prendra fin et je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer!

Tony plongea son regard sombre dans celui très clair du Dieu de la Malice et prit son poignet dans sa main. Il commença à faire courir les doigts fins sur sa joue, ses lèvres, son menton recouvert d'un bouc, sa gorge. Il s'y attarda un peu puis la descendit encore, ses pectoraux, ses tétons sensibles, son ventre plat, ses abdominaux.

Loki le regarda en souriant:

-Bien, tu apprend vite, tu es un esclave docile.

Tony sourit, fit descendre encore la main, s'arrêtant sur sa taille sans toutefois toucher son sexe. Il la fit ensuite remonter sur son ventre, son flanc, son torse, ses bras musclés. Loki ne manquait pas un seul geste de Tony. Son regard s'était assombrit finalement. Tony frissonna en le constatant. Il reposa les doigts fins sur son pectoraux puis sur ses tétons:

-Maître pitié…

Loki se mit à rire:

-Que veux-tu?

-Caressez moi.

Loki le regarda et se mit à rire:

-Ah, je sais ce que tu attends.

Loki sourit et pinça le téton sensible de Tony sans ménagement.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant contre Loki.

Ce dernier se recula pour ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Il pinça à nouveau la chair de l'inventeur et lança:

-Déshabille moi!

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dépêcha de retirer l'écharpe de Loki. Il dénoua ensuite la cravate qu'il envoya voler, et lui ouvrit son col en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ce dernier ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Le contact de sa barbe et de sa moustache dans son cou l'excitait beaucoup. Mais il rouvrit les yeux, secoua la tête, se ressaisissant au passage et lança:

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de faire ça!

-Par pitié, laissez moi embrasser cette peau si douce et crémeuse!

Loki sourit:

-Pitoyable créature!

Tony lui lança un regard de chien battu:

-S'il vous plaît!

Loki plongea son regard dans le sien et lança lentement, articulant comme si Tony n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il disait:

-J'ai dit: déshabille moi! Et lentement!

Tony retira le manteau de Loki, le laissant tomber au sol. Il retira ensuite la veste, puis la chemise. Le génie regarda le torse de Loki avec désir:

-Maître, laissez moi toucher votre corps!

Loki arqua un sourcil en souriant:

-Si tu veux, mais profite car tu n'auras pas longtemps!

Tony saisit l'occasion et se jeta sur Loki. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse finement musclé de l'Asgardien, ses bras fins, sa gorge onctueuse. Il y passa doucement la langue.

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière et lança d'une voix enrouée qui le trahit légèrement:

-Si tu refais ça, je te coupe la langue!

Tony sourit contre son cou, y déposa un baiser et lança:

-Je veux bien prendre le risque!

Il passa à nouveau sa langue dans le cou de Loki.

Ce dernier attrapa les cheveux de Tony et lui tira la tête en arrière sans ménagement:

-Tu va regretter ça!

Loki poussa l'humain sur le sol. Il se plaça derrière le génie.

Tony était à quatre pattes, totalement offert au Dieu.

Loki se plaça mais se contenta de frotter son sexe contre l'antre sensible de Tony.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir mêlait de frustration. Il commença à onduler du bassin, recherchant le contact avec le sexe de Loki.

Ce dernier lança:

-Tu peux toujours attendre! Finis de me déshabiller, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te dévisser du sol!

Tony se retourna et retira à la hâte les derniers vêtements de Loki. Ce dernier le regarda:

-Bien. Maintenant, tu va te remettre à quatre pattes!

Tony s'exécuta, excité à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver, et impatient que ça arrive enfin.

Loki se mit derrière lui. Il commença par passer ses mains dans les cheveux de l'inventeur. Ça eut un effet immédiat. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il avait toujours était très sensible dès qu'on touchait à ses cheveux.

Loki se pencha ensuite, faisant glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Tony et déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il sentit alors son parfum et se rendit compte qu'il était très agréable. Il dévia ensuite ses baisers sur la tempe du génie, puis sur son oreille. Il y passa un coup de langue, lui mordilla le lobe et lança:

-Touche toi!

Tony hocha imperceptiblement la tête et posa sa main sur son sexe avant de la faire aller et venir. Loki sourit:

-Bon garçon.

Il fit descendre ses baisers sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, ses épaules musclées.

Tony poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir en se cambrant contre Loki. Ce dernier sourit et continua de faire descendre ses mains. Il fit se pencher Tony encore plus en avant et lui caressa les fesses avant d'y déposer une bonne fessée. Tony poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Loki sourit:

-Tu es un bon garçon.

Il continua de lui caresser les fesses, puis, il se pencha et les embrassa. Il y déposa quelques petites morsures lui commença à torturer son entrée avec sa langue.

Tony s'agrippa au sol, laissant son sexe et hurla de plaisir quand la langue du Dieu entra en lui. Loki se redressa et lança:

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter de te toucher il me semble!

Tony poussa un grognement de frustration et recommença à se toucher. Loki sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses:

-Bon garçon.

Il reprit son petit manège avec sa langue. Tony poussait de petits gémissements. Loki sourit en continuant sa petite torture.

Le souffle du génie se fit de plus en plus court, il commençait à être recouvert de sueur. Il lança:

-Je vais venir!

Loki se redressa:

-Tu ne viendra pas avant que je ne te le dise!

Tony se cambra contre Loki:

-Mais ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on a commencé!

Loki se mit à rire:

-Parce que tu compte le temps?

-Non, mais l'église du quartier vient de sonner.

Loki éclata de rire:

-Stupide mortel!

Il se mouilla rapidement trois doigts et en introduisit un dans l'antre moite de Tony.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant contre Loki. Le Dieu passa une main sur le dos de Tony en commençant à bouger sa main. Il ne tarda pas à enfoncer un deuxième doigt. Tony lança:

-Encore… oui encore!

Loki se mit à rire et s'arrêta:

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de parler, et il me semble que tu es mal placé pour me donner des ordres!

Tony se mordit la lèvres, en continuant de se toucher. Loki lança en ajoutant son troisième doigt:

-Accélère ta main!

Tony le fit, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il était au supplice, se tortillant sous les assauts des doigts du Dieu.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une demie heure que l'église avait sonnée, ça faisait donc minimum une heure et demie que l'inventeur était l'objet sexuel du Dieu de la Malice. Il lança d'une voix rauque de désir:

-Je vous en supplie!

Loki sourit:

-C'est bien, tu es vraiment très docile. Je t'avais dit que tu allais ramper en me suppliant !Maintenant jouit, viens et dis mon nom!

-Oh... oui… Loki!

Tony se resserra autour des doigts de Loki tandis que son corps tressauté sous l'orgasme. Loki sourit et le regarda jouir. Il lança ensuite:

-Retourne toi.

Il retira ses doigts et Tony s'exécuta. Il était trempé, les joues rouges, le souffles court, les yeux sortis de leur orbite. Il sourit:

-Suce moi!

Tony s'exécuta aussitôt.

Loki ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Tony, guidant sa tête. L'inventeur sourit et continua son mouvement tout en caressant les cuisses de Loki. Ce dernier lança:

-Arrête!

Tony se redressa.

Loki le poussa violemment au sol, face contre terre et le pénétra sans ménagement.

Tony poussa un hurlement de plaisir en se cambrant. Loki posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tony pour avoir une bonne prise et commença son mouvement.

Tout ça l'avait émoustillé au plus haut point. Il aimait dominer peu importe le sujet. Et la si grande docilité de Tony flattait beaucoup son ego.

Il commença un rythme lent et profond, s'enfonçant le plus possible en Tony. Ce dernier grimaça et gémit:

-Aïe… ça fait mal!

Loki coupa:

-Silence!

Il continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tony serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre.

Loki soupira et entra légèrement moins dans l'antre serrée de son compagnon mais il garda le même rythme. Tony soupira de soulagement:

-Merci.

-Silence j'ai dit!

Loki lui donna une violente tape sur les fesses, mais Tony grogna de plaisir au lieu de souffrir. Loki aurait aimé le contraire, mais tant pis.

Il accéléra le rythme progressivement. Ses longs cheveux bruns collaient à son front et sur sa nuque. Quelques gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front et son torse tandis qu'il voyait le dos de Tony luire de transpiration grâce à l'éclairage de la lune qui passait à travers le carreau cassé. Tony lança:

-Plus fort, je vous en prie… Majesté.

Loki eut un sourire énorme:

-J'aime cette appellation, pour une fois tu mérite que je prenne en compte ta requête!

Il donna de plus gros coups de hanches, ce qui provoqua un nouveau hurlement de plaisir de la part de Tony.

Loki lui caressa le dos et continua son mouvement.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il accéléra à nouveau de rythme et Tony gémit:

-Je vais jouir!

Loki sourit:

-Attends!

Il accéléra le rythme une dernière fois, donnant des coups frénétiques. Il avait le souffle court, les cheveux dans les yeux, les joues rouges, le corps moite. Il finit par dire:

-Jouis!

Tony ne se fit pas prier et cria:

-Loki!

Il se répandit sur son ventre plat et sur le sol, se contractant autour du membre de Loki.

Ceci, ajouté au crie de son nom dans le plaisir ultime provoqua l'orgasme chez lui aussi et il se libéra dans l'antre chaude de Tony, laissant échapper un son guttural venant de sa gorge. Il se retira et donna une tape sur les fesses de Tony:

-Bien Stark, tu as été un bon garçon.

Tony se tourna vers lui en souriant, le souffle court et les joues rouges:

-Je savais que j'avais raison de t'amener ici.

Loki se rhabilla et sourit:

-Ne te vente pas trop, tu n'étais qu'un esclave!

Tony haussa les épaules en se rhabillant lui aussi:

-Peut-être, mais au moins, j'ai réussit à me faire enfiler par un Dieu, c'est pas donné à tout le monde!

Loki se mit à rire, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de lancer:

-Tu es aussi arrogant que moi, j'adore ça! Quelque chose me dit qu'on pourra peut-être réitérer cette expérience!

Tony lui passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit:

-Quand tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Tony emmena Loki au siège du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki fut placé dans une cellule dont il ne pourrait pas sortir. La salle était gardée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony entra dans la sorte, faisant partir les gardes et regarda Loki:

-Il est temps de réitérer l'expérience je pense!

Loki éclata de rire:

-Stupide Asgardien, si faible et si naïf!

-Cause pour toi princesse! Je suis loin d'être faible et naïf!

-Tu n'étais pas non plus un modèle de force quand je te l'ai mit dans le cul la dernière fois!

Tony rougit à l'évocation de ce moment gênant puis il lança:

-Peu importe, j'ai envie de toi!

Loki arqua un sourcil avec une mine amusée:

-Nous ne sommes pas observés?

-Non.

-Ni écouté?

-Non plus.

-Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre?

-Possible, c'est justement ça qui m'excite.

Loki se mit à rire et plongea son regard dans celui couleur noisette en s'appuyant contre la vitre:

-Entre dans cette cellule et tu va hurler pour me demander de ne pas m'arrêter comme la faible créature que tu es!

Tony se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension et entra dans la cellule. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, et il en salivait d'avance.

Loki le regardait entrer, les yeux sombres de désir et le tissu de son pantalon menaçant de céder sous la tension provoqué par son sexe. Il allait prendre cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce, car à défaut de pouvoir dominer la Terre tout de suite, il le dominait lui, Iron Man, l'envahissait, le possédait et pour l'instant ça lui suffisait.

Le Dieu plaqua le génie contre la vitre et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de lancer avec malice:

-Tu va en redemander je te le garantis!


End file.
